


"I Trust You"

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Titanic, M/M, and love actually, it's just lots of Steve/Grace fluff, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was partly inspired by myself watching 'Titanic', and that "I'm flying!" scene. And the bit in 'Love Actually' where Daniel and Sam (Liam Neeson and step-son) are watching the film and that's where the "FOOL!" bit comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Trust You"

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly beta'd at midnight by the amazing ialwayslikedthetie! Thank you as always. Don't own 'Titanic' or 'Love Actually'. If I did, then university would be a vastly different experience.

“I still don’t get why you like this film so much, sweetie.” Steve said as Grace came back from the kitchen with another bowl of popcorn and curled up on the couch next to him, unpausing the movie. Once a fortnight Danny would take Charlie out someplace and she and Steve would do their own thing, usually watch movies but sometimes they’d play video games – they made a great team on Call of Duty – or go surfing. 

“Because it’s so romantic, Uncle Steve! Even though Jack dies, he saves the woman he loves.” A roll of the eyes.

“They could have both fit on that bit of wood, Gracie.” Steve said as he swiped some popcorn from the bowl.

“Well, it’s my turn to pick for our movie night, and you keep telling me to watch the stuff I’ve recorded so you can delete it…” Grace laughed as she moved the bowl out of Steve’s reach when he went for some more, so he started to climb over her. “Oh my god stop, this is my favourite bit!” She twisted so she could see the screen over his shoulder. Steve relented and moved to sit back where he was, half watching Jack and Rose standing on the front of the ship with their arms out together like a cross, and half watching Grace who was transfixed by them. A small smile graced his face; he was glad to see that even though she was growing up (too fast if you asked Danny), the little girl who he first met still shone through. 

“I’d love to do that sometime.” Grace sighed, not noticing the way that Steve was looking at her as she burrowed back into his side. Without warning, he shot up from the couch and ran upstairs with a mumbled “Be right back!”, leaving Grace wondering what was wrong. A few moments later Steve came jogging back down with a laundry basket and placed it upside down on the floor, smiling at her confused face.

“Well?” He asked, arms out wide in an invitation. Grace quickly understood what he meant, and eagerly got up and balanced on the basket. Steve stood behind her, took her smaller hands in his and held them out at her sides. “Close your eyes, Gracie.” Smiling, she did as he said. Squeezing her hands slightly, he let go, but kept his hands close to hers. “Do you trust me?” He asked her, referencing the scene that had just ended.

“I trust you.” 

He grinned. 

“Fool!” Steve shouted and grabbed Grace’s sides, tickling her until she lost her balance on the basket. He pulled her kicking and laughing back to him and toppled them back onto the couch, not stopping his relentless attack despite her pleas. Grace tried to pry his hands off of her ribs but he was stubborn. After a couple of minutes he stopped his attack, and instead just held her against his side while they both caught their breaths. 

“Definitely… no... popcorn for you, Dad!” Grace gasped, then quickly looked up at Steve when she realised what she’d said. He was staring at the ceiling, but still kept his hold on her. “I’m sorry! I asked Danno and he said it would be okay…” Steve blinked and felt something wet on his cheek that he quickly wiped with his spare hand. “Are you alright, Uncle Steve?” He quickly looked down at Grace and smiled.

“I dunno about you kiddo, but I much prefer ‘Dad’ over ‘Uncle Steve’ any day of the week.” Grace beamed before wrapping her arms around his waist, settling back to watch the rest of the movie. Steve pulled her closer into his side and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“Hey, if any guy ever treats you the same way that Cal Hockley treated Rose then you come to Danno or me, okay? I love you.”

“I will, Dad… love you too.”


End file.
